The Open Ocean Book the 11th
by Drew Hyuuga
Summary: The Baudelaires are in the sea now!What will become of the them? PLZ PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter One

The Open Ocean

By: Drew Baldelaire

As you know, all seas have fish in them. Big fish, small fish , and scrawny fish. This horrible story of the Baudelaire children happens to have a big......a really big fish in it.

Chapter 1

Violet, Sunny, and Klaus drifted down the Stricken Stream more slowly now,

Their clothes soaked and tattered. Violet slowly opened her eyes for the the first time for a day, she was laying on a big plank of wood. She reached for Klaus's (now dirty brown) white collar. She tugged on it fairly hard.

''Huh?'' Klaus said in a small but tired voice.

''Where's Sunny? Is she Ok?'' Violet uttered out to Klaus in a small voice.

''Right here, but are you ok?'' Klaus said holding the baby as big as a sack of flour in his pruny hands.

''I'm ok........but...how will we get this plank to the shore?'' Violet said

''I bet you could invent something to get us to shore!'' Klaus said brightly

''No.....I don't have any materials to get us there.....but you surly could remember something about grappling hooks or something!'' Violet said hopefully

''I'm too shaken up I think'' Klaus said tiredly

''Hmmm.....Sunny!!! We could heave yup up into that tree and you could grab a vine in it and swim back! The vine will keep you from floating away as long as your mouth is fully wrapped around it.....'' Violet said quickly as she pointed to the forest right by the river.

Wow....this is short....it didn't look like that on paper ;;. Well...this was my first Fan Fic I've ever made........so I would like you to comment on it (besides it being short...heh)


	2. Chapter Two

The Open Ocean

Chapter 2

By: Drew Baudelaire

''RESHOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Sunny shouted as she got nearer and nearer to her goal,the vine.

Violet cupped her mouth with her hand as she gasped at the sight of them flinging their sister into the air, hoping her dear little sister would not fall into the water that felt like knives stabbing you every where on your body.

Lets stop for a second.......As you.ve probably known for the last ten books, the Baudelaires have had a pretty tough time since the gloomy day on Briny Beach ,and the day they met Count Olaf ,and the day Uncle Monty died, and the day when Aunt Josephine had sunken into the murky waters of Lake Lacherymose.......well....as YOU know....it always gets worse......

Sunny still was ,what seemed like she was flying, closer and closer until the vine was not even and inch away. But then.. she acted to slowly the vine grew distant and as soon as she had ''flown'' up to the vine....she fell down into the ice cold waters of ''The Stricken Stream'' just like a bag of rocks, she sunk strait to the bottom.

''NO!!!!'' Klaus and Violet uttered at the exact time throwing themselves down onto the big thick piece of wood they have been sleeping on for the past day.

Sunny plunged to the deepest depths of the river.. but.. they couldn't see her anymore. Just a deep black circle in the middle of a flowing ,ice cold, below zero degrees river.

As fast as Violet could, she tied her ribbon in her hair with the devil's tongue knot

(remember...the devil's tongue hasn't served the exactly ''great'' in the past) with her wet and cold hands. She looked around spontaneously trying to find some kind of ''something'' to pull Sunny up with.

''Fast!!! Help me find something to bring Sunny up in!!'' Violet shouted at the top of her lungs.

Klaus nodded and dug threw his many pockets from the caravan clothes trunk.

Author's Note

Chapter 3 will be out very soon I am already working on it!


	3. Chapter Three

The Open Ocean

Chapter 3

By: Drew Baudelaire

Klaus ran to the steering rope and slipped it out of the two holes that help it in place.

''I found a rope!'' Klaus shouted to Violet

''Good, good.........'' Violet said stroking her chin in thought.

''Aha!!'' Violet shouted out loud as she put her finger up in excitement.

''Our masks!!!'' Klaus said finishing Violet's sentence.

''Tie the rope the straps of our masks and we can tray and lower it into the river and try to scoop Sunny up in the masks'' Violet said using quick hands to tie the very thin rope around the mask head band.

''Alright'' Klaus said nodding to his sister seriously and taking his mask over to the rope.

As Klaus finished tying the rope on the ''mask band'' Violet slowly and carefully let the rope slip through her fingers and the masks into the water.

She lowered the rope until she knew it had went to the bottom of the grey waters.

''Ok, help me pull this up, I think I've got something!'' Violet said

Klaus then went to her aid and pulled it up.

As they pulled the rope out of the water, it was covered in a thin layer of ice.

Finally they pulled it up to the brim of the masks...........and there was Sunny curled up shivering.

Violet formed a very large smile and cried out ''Sunny!!!!''

After about a half an hour or so Sunny woke up with 3 layers of coats laying on her, her sharp teeth cutting tiny slits in her lips from the chattering of her teeth.

Author's Note

Alright this is my 3rd chapter on this story in 2 days.I got the 11th book of Series of Unfortunan Events today!!! WOOOO!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

The Open Ocean

Chapter 4

By: DrewBaudelaire

As all three Baudelaires sat and drifted on the old and damp bob-sled, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny (Who had matured very much) thought about what V.F.D.'s corporation meant?, what did V.F.D. do?, what kind of people join V.F.D.?, where is Count Olaf?, and where and what is the Sugar Bowel? All of these things tumbled into their heads all at once.

''How are we going to get out of this river?'' Violet said giving the Baudelaires one more thing to think about as they sat.

''No clue....'' Klaus said with a hopeless sound in his voice.

''Shanownan'' Sunny said which ment something like '' I havn't a clue eather''

''Well, we better think of something FAST!'' Violet said, her head facing the direction they were going.

The river was widening, and a second waterfall fell into their sight, bigger then the waterfall they previously encountered.

''Oh no....'' Sunny said with a sudden sound of fright in her voice.

At that very time the current picked up, and rapids came into view, from the dark deep grey waters. Fish came up from the ashen water and coughed.

''What will we do!??!?!!??!'' Violet said, once more adding something else to think about.

''I don't know.....'' Klaus said giving up all hope.

Again, the current picked up a great deal more and made the soaked Baudelaires hold onto the sides of the bob-sled.

''Wait......people have survived waterfalls before!'' Klaus said remembering a book he had read in 5th grade. ''We......just need to hope for the best,...and no rocks at the bottom.''

At that second the sled gave a lurch and that particular ''lurch'' sent them flying over the edge of the waterfall.

The Baudelaires screamed and yelled, but still help onto the bob-sled for their lives.

Then the raft went strait into a ''divebomb'' position.

Author's Note

OOOOOOOOOOk this chapter was a bit longer because I haven't been putting up the story for a long time and I'm getting used to this. Pleeeeeeaaaase leave some reviews, I need them.Well, chapter 5 will be out soon at your local computer soon!.......wow.....that was corney....


	5. Chapter Five

The Open Ocean

Chapter 5

''Klaus!'' Violet shouted to her big brother while holding Sunny and the sides of the sled for dear life.

''Just hold on…..,tight…''Klaus said unsurely.

''Spirkeff!!!!!!'' Sunny shrieked loudly.

The sled tumbled down the waterfall, just skimming the water as it is just being sucked down by the waterfall's force helplessly, dropping faster then the Baudilaires, but then…..silence…….nothing could be heard….not Klaus telling his siblings to hold on, not Violet calling to her brother for a sign of help, and not even Sunny shrieking at the top of her lungs.

''gasp'' Violet let all of her air out at once as she stuck her and Sunny's head up out of the water.

But letting all of her air out at once was not the smartest thing to do at the point because a huge ''gulp'' of water went down her throat, the taste of the ashened water on her tongue was the most horrible thing ever, and then…..she passed out.

Soon after they were laying on the bank of the Stricken Stream.

''huh?'' Violet said in a weak voice.

''Sigh….'' Sunny said in the same small tone.

''Wha….where's Klaus? Violet asked to herself.

At that moment a medium sized hand poked itself up from a pile of a grey and green leaves.(which was not a very pretty color to Klaus, Violet , or Sunny.)

''I'm ok.'' A familiar voice called out from the leaves.

Klaus's face, half covered by his glasses came up from the pile of green and grey.

''What is that stuff anyway?'' Violet asked Klaus while pointing to the green pile.

Klaus looked at the oddly colored leaves…

''I think it is….Sea weed?'' Klaus said curiously.

''But we're on the bank of the river!'' Violet said.

Klaus's eye's widened behind his glasses as he looked behind his soaking wet sister.

''Not any more!!'' Klaus said loudly with happiness to his sister.

Then…he pointed behind Violet and as she turned around a massive ocean revealed itself. Not a wave out of place and not a rock where it shouldn't be, and right in the center of this massive ocean was a fairly small island. In the center of that small island was a line of smoke floating out a chimney.

''…….do you think?......'' Violet said hopefully.

'' ….only one way to find out…'' Klaus said inattentively.

Author's Note

Well…….i haven't written in a looooooooooong time but now im back and since I haven't been writing I wrote a longer Chapter, keep the reviews coming. I need to know some suggestions from you guys that have been her for a long time please. Well…..untill next time buh bye.


	6. Chapter Six

The Open Ocean

Chapter 6

Violet looked around at her surroundings for something she could invent to get them to the mysterious island.

''Klaus? Could you go find some wood to make raft? Take Sunny too, she might come in handy while your looking.'' Violet asked Klaus.

''Of coarse, come along Sunny!'' Klaus said to the littlest and eldest Baudelaire.

Klaus tromped out of the wet and mushy sea weed and met up with his little sister by the nearby, leafless forest.

''I shouldn't have any trouble finding wood, all of the trees are bear'' Klaus said to his older sister.

''True, but don't get lost in there.'' Violet warned both of them.

Klaus then walked off, carrying Sunny and moving threw the broken tree branches on the ground, randomly picking up sturdy sticks.

Violet looked back at the small island, wondering what is causing the smoke (which has gotten darker since she last saw, but she didn't notice)

Fairly soon after, Klaus came back carrying long and short, sturdy sticks.

''Do you think this will be enough for a raft?'' Klaus asked Violet.

'' Umm…..I think so'' Violet said studying the amount of logs Klaus was holding.

Klaus laid the logs down and withdrew a long piece of sea weed out of his pocket.

''I thought this would be good to hold the raft together.'' Klaus said brightly

''Freeaam!'' Sunny said coming out of the forest with a huge leaf ten times her size in her hand.

''Good job Sunny! We can use that for a sail!'' Violet said to her baby sister.

Violet and Klaus gathered the wood, the long sea weed, and the giant leaf.

''Lets get started.'' Klaus said

Violet put all of the logs in a row and set aside two shorter sticks.

''We can use those to push off land and to row with'' Violet said

Soon after Sunny bit the sea weed in two so both sides of the raft would hold together and they shoved off, they were on their way to the smoking island, but as Klaus looked up toward the island he saw something in the smoke, something familiar, as soon as Klaus could blink his eyes he saw the letters form…….V.F.D.

Author's Note

Well….uh…I wasn't for sure how many chapters I should do so if any comments e-mail me.


End file.
